Arthur and them in the cult
by Travis 2017
Summary: A new cult comes to Elwood City and gets a few from the kids. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and them in the cult

* * *

A new cult comes to Elwood City a cult leader is in a barn. Arthur is told stay away from that cult because that one is dangerous. That cult is known to do brain washing like all cults do. That cult leader says he is he messiah which he isn't because Jesus is the messiah. Arthur stays away from it. But a few friends of his will join it in fact. See which thee it is. One can be a bully, one stutters, and the other is a snob. The others stay away from it just like Arthur will in fact.

"Stay away from it," said Mrs. Read, "It is a dangerous cult i am sure."

"I will mom," said Arthur, "You know i am saved after all."

"Oh yeah," said , "Let's hope your friends also stay away from it as well."

"I also hope so," said Arthur, "Francine, Fern, and Brain are smart enough to same as Sue Ellen."

"Let's hope Buster does," said Mrs. Read, "Same as Binkey Barnes as well."

The farmers cult is in a barn we see Binky, Maria, and Muffy in three joined that cult. That cult is dangerous. Them three thinks it is holy and that cult leader is the messiah. They call themselves Christian but adds elements of islam, judasism, and socialism. And that man's own teaching as well. Them three are now brain washed. They think that man is holy but is really a dangerous man who thinks he is the messiah. He is crazy and kills wild animals to sacrafice to him of course.

"This man is holy," said Binky, "He is who he says he is."

"I agree," said Muffy, "What do you think Maria?"

"I sure agree," said Maria, "Did i come along way from stuttering?"

"You sure did," said Muffy, "I hope our friends join it."

"We can talk to them," said Binky, "At school in fact of course."

That cult leader likes what he hears from them. He smiled and told them that if you have them join we will grow. Next chapter they talk to Arthur and them about that cult. See what happens in the next chapter of this new story.


	2. Deprograming to start

Arthur and them in the cult

* * *

Them three are talking to their friends about that group which is a cult and the teacher who is the cult leader. Arthur knows to stay away from it. Same as Brain, Francine, Fern, Ladonna, and Sue Ellen. Alex is interested in joining it so Binky took him to that so called church. He heard the sermon the leader gave and joined it. Arthur learned Alex joined it so he will try to get them to leave that cult before something bad happens. He told Alex's mom of what he did she is shocked by that.

"Yes he did," said Arthur, "He told us he joined it."

"Thanks for telling me that," said Alex's mom, "I am going to have a long talk when he comes home."

"That is all i ask," said Arthur, "My mom told me to stay away so i will."

"That is good," said Alex's mom, "I should've told him that."

"That cult is dangerous," said Arthur, "Just like other well known cults did."

She remembers what one cult did that had it's members poisoned except ones that escaped into the jungle. She knows how dangerous cults can be. She must talk to Alex that a cult killed it's members. She had a long talk with him. He will go to a place to deprogram him. Arthur told his mom what Alex did and that Binky took him to it. So Mrs. Read called Mrs. Barnes what Binky did. His parents are angry at him. At Binky not at Arthur. But he is brain washed. Doing what the cult leader said.

"He is brain washed," said Mrs. Barnes, "We need to take him to a place to get deprogramed."

"Yes of course," said Mr. Barnes, "Binky you will go to that place until your back to normal."

"But he is a good teacher," said Binky, "He might be in a barn he is saving money to get a building."

"It is a cult," said Mrs. Barnes, "He isn't the messiah."

"He says he is," said Binky, "So i agree with him fully."

They took him to that place runned by Father O, Conner who is the priest of the church Arthur and his family go to. Arthur will help them get un brain washed. He is an alter server in that church. He asked Father O, Conner if he can help in the anti cult program. He said yes he can by teaching them that cults are dangerous that can kill it's members or have them commit suicide. From two known cults back in the day. Arthur is glad he can help. His parents are proud of him for it.

"We are proud of you Honey," said Mrs. Read, "You can help your friends get back to normal."

"That is the plan mom," said Arthur, "I want to help them in fact."

"No doubt you can," said Mrs. Read, "It is known the bible can help them."

"Yes of course mom," said Arthur, "You are correct it does."

Next chapter that program starts up in a small classroom in it's school. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. Deprograming and cult to die

Arthur and them in the cult

* * *

That program is now starting. Arthur is one of the teachers along with Brain, Sue Ellen, George and Fern. To teach children that cults are evil. Adults teach other adults so the teachers of them is Mr. Ratburn, Mrs. Read, Mr. Read, and Father O,Conner. That program is good. It will try to get members out before it is to late. That cult leader is crazy. He might try to kill hem or have them castrated. That cult is dangerous just like a certain cult was back in the day. It is that dangerous after all in fact.

"Alex is making progress," said Arthur, "I just hope it keeps working as planned."

"It will work," said Father O, Conner, "Trust me it will work as planned."

"It is working on Maria," said Fern, "Just like it is for Alex."

"Same as Muffy," said Francine, "They are making progress."

"And same as Binky," said George, "I am glad it is working."

That program is working like a charm. That cult leader isn't happy about that. In fact he is angry about it after all. That cult leader will in fact kill cult members then commit suicide. Arthur and them know they must get more people out before it is to late. So they got three more from it. That cult leader will soon start killing his followers and will kill himself. Arthur and them must get more people out before the killing begins. That cult leader is getting the poison ready. He will steal it at a lab.

"We kill them in a week," said cult leader, "That way we can mix the poison just right."

"Yes sir," said second in command, "That poison must be very powerful then."

"It sure is," said cult leader, "I will kill myself with this gun after it."

"How would i die?" said second in command, "I just want to know."

"By poison," said cult leader, "I want you to drink it to test it out."

Arthur and them got two more from that cult. So they will live. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. End of the cult

Arthur and them in the cult

* * *

A man came out of that cult told them about what the cult leader will do. That man will have them all killed if steps aren't made to deal with that cult. Father O, Conner called the police of what that man told him. The police got a swat team ready. That man is now getting taught that cults are bad. That cult leader is in big trouble now. He see's the swat team and a battle began and the swat team won and arrested it's leaders. The regular people are took to places to get deprogramed.

"I am glad that cult is gone," said Arthur, "And Alex is now back to normal. Now who do i teach?"

"I am also glad," said Father O, Conner, "You can teach that kid named Todd."

"I sure can," said Arthur, "I know Todd a bit he goes to my school."

"That is good," said Father O, Conner, "This program seems to be a success after all.'

"It sure is," said Arthur, "Todd please take a seat."

Todd sat down and Arthur started teaching him cults are bad and dangerous. Todd is paying attention and learning. Arthur is good at doing that. He has the makings of a teacher. They all see it after all. He is also good with animals as well. Non anthropomorphic animals in fact. He knows that program is going to work like a charm as they hoped it would. Binky and them are back to normal they way the was before. Now we head to Elwood County jail with the leaders of that cult.

"To bad the poison wasn't ready," said cult leader, "I was going to test it on you after that poison was ready."

"Yes indeed," said second in command, "I am sure it would have worked."

"I am also sure," said Cult leader, "That was the same type that one group used."

"Yes indeed," said second in command, "That poison would be good."

"Yes indeed," said cult leader, "I did my research."

Now we head to where the cult was once at they will bun that barn. They did so next chapter is the last. The program will end.


	5. Last chapter

Arthur and them in the cult

* * *

The program is coming to an end in a big success. They all have been deprogrammed. They are back to the way they was before. Binky was seen going in the bathroom with another boy and heard noises in it. They just found out Binky is gay. Arthur somehow knew he was. Binky is gay Arthur isn't. Arthur has no problem with Binky being gay. Him and his parents are tolerant about it. They are left wing. As in democrats in fact. Arthur hopes his friends won't treat Binky different than before.

"Don't treat him different," said Arthur, "I knew he was gay after all."

"We won't," said Fern, "I have no problem with it."

"Same here," said Buster, "I saw a lesbian couple before."

"Yes on your travels," said Arthur, "With your dad after all during them months."

"Yes indeed," said Buster, "So i have no problems with it."

Binky and that boy came out. They asked if he and that boy had fun. He said they sure did and told them he is gay. Now at the county jail the lawyers for the cult leaders is there asking them to plead guilty so that they can get less prison time. And they agreed to it. They are at the court house for the hearing. They will indeed plead guilty on all counts. So that way they get up to twenty years in prison instead of life. The judge is now there. It will be up to him how much prison time they will get.

"What do you all plead?' said the judge, "I just want to know."

"We plead guilty," said the cult leaders, "On all the counts against us."

"You all get twenty years," said the judge, "In prison near Elizabeth town."

"That is good," said the DA, "I was hoping for that for a guilty plea.'

"Yes indeed,' said the judge, "Well that does it for this case."

He dismissed them out of the court with the prison van pulled up with them men going in it. And drove them to that prison. After they got there they was put in cells. That does it with this story. The end.


End file.
